Second Chance
by Animanizanny
Summary: Hey there! This is a new attempt at a fantastic story. Explanation inside:
1. Chapter 1

**Read first!**

**Hey there lovely people. I have lots of important things to mention and people to give credit to so listen up. This whole story originates from the creative mind of Mistcloud-star, who is allowing me to have the honor of continuing the amazing story said author has written. Laiki, the main character to mentioned later, is also the work of Mistcloud-star and will always belong to Mistcloud-star also. I can't take credit for that. So, as I try to end this silly rant before you all get bored and skip ahead like the dumb bells who ignored the first line, I'd like to dedicate this whole work to Mistcloud-star, whom this story truly belongs to. I hope I do it justice****J**

**I also do not own Animaniacs in any way at all. Nor do I own She will be Loved. That is owned by Maroon 5. But you all knew that anyways. On with the story!**

Second Chance Chapter 1(edited)

_-I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. -_

_It's so cold! Why does it have to be so cold tonight? Of all nights? _Laiki took quiet steps through the studio lot, pondering the many different moods of California weather. _Why did I have to come here? _

Laiki felt really stupid for having had the idea to give herself this private tour of the studio. It had always been her dream to see the studio from the inside but the place was packed with people during the day. And the painful truth was, Laiki was terribly, horribly, completely shy. She couldn't say hello without feeling her face burn a thousand degrees. But she found other ways of doing things despite her fears of people. This was probably what made her so special.

Whether she knew it or not, Laiki was a very unique cartoon. Not many people knew her well enough to say so, but those that had the opportunity would likely never forget it. She had unimaginable gifts. Ones that, with some encouragement, would no doubt take the special cartoon all the way. But, alas, Laiki was a shy cartoon, which was very rare for any animated individual. However, she was also very kind hearted. It was nearly impossible to not love such a gentle creature.

Nearly impossible of course, has it's exceptions. As Laiki walked alone through the quiet studio lot of Burbank, her sweatshirt's hood over her head against the unseasonable cold, three men were waiting behind a building, not eleven feet away. They stood silent and waited for Laiki to make her way to them.

"Uhhh….hey boss."

"Boss" sighed. "What do you want you idiot?"

The idiot in question took a moment to gather his fewer-than-average thoughts. "…Oh yeah! When's that 'toon gonna come?"

The boss rolled his eyes. "Patience. She'll get here in good time. And when she does…you know what to do Sniper."

The third man, better known as Sniper, lifted his head slightly and nodded, an icy smile on his thin lips.

-_Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile-_

Laiki was more determined than ever to get home. She was getting more nervous as the wind howled louder than ever. _I wanna go home. Why did I even come here? _She sighed in visible relief as the gates came into view. _Yes finally! _Laiki was instantly calmed. She wasn't able to enjoy the feeling for more then a moment before a rough pair of hands grabbed her and yanked her back, leaving her breath behind.

"Nyaaaaagh! Let go! _Let go!_"

Laiki was ignored, only dragged farther across the studio, the gates getting farther away as she struggled.

_Why was I chosen, out of all the 'toons they could've picked? These strangers are stealing me and I don't even know them!_

The night sky hung overhead as I writhed under rough hands, shrieking with pain as I was beat over and over. My fur was bloodied, my clothes were torn, and my tail felt like it was going to fall off at any moment. They seemed to enjoy my pain, laughing whenever I cried out. I whimpered when one of the idiots decided to take out a knife and drag it across my arm, leaving a deep cut, already gushing blood. It kept going and hurting, until suddenly, I heard the squeak of a door being opened, and I heard a voice call out. "Who's there?"

I cracked open a blood-crusted eye and weakly raised my head. All five of them had stopped beating me and were looking hesitantly up at the water tower nearby. A shadowy figure appeared at the railing at the top. I saw a rope being flung down, and the figure started climbing down, causing my torturers to scatter. The figure hopped off the ladder and walked towards me. In the moonlight, I could actually see him. He was a toon and looked like me, with floppy black ears, a red nose, a black tail, and white and black fur. He only wore brown pants, held up by a fairly large black belt. He crouched down next to me, his black eyes filled with concern. His gloved hand passed over the cut on my arm and I winced. He drew his hand back and whispered to me. "What happened?"

"Th-they beat m-me." I said hoarsely.

My vision started swirling ,and the toon picked me up. His breath stirred the tuft of fur on my head. "I'm Yakko."

"I-I'm Laiki."

_-And she will be loved. She will be loved.-_

**Okay so that's chapter one. Any criticism, any way to make it any better? I hope I didn't change it too much but I wanted to add a little beforehand. Tell me if you don't like, tell me if you do. It's all great.****J**


	2. Meet the Warners

**Hey there! I thought it was about time I posted on this story. It's time to meet the Warners!**

_**Way to go Sherlock. You just blew the plot of the next chapter.**_

**Um, hello? The name of the chapter is Meet the Warners. So I ALREADY blew it. In your face Dot!**

_**Headaches…**_

**Okay so enjoy and laugh and sing songs of merriment and what-not. Bye!**

Second Chance Chapter 2

Laiki laid like a rag doll in this weird- looking kid's arms as he carried her up a water tower. Needless to say things were now taking a turn for the weird. She found it hard to process how she had gone from going home, to being jumped, to being rescued and carried up a tower like a princess and her knight.

As they climbed into the night sky, Laiki decided to pass the time by studying her mysterious hero. Turning her head painfully, the bruises were just starting to settle in, she looked at the kid carrying her.

The first thing she noticed was how similar he looked to her. The same dog-like ears, the same pure white muzzle and face. She felt something brush against her hip. She glanced briefly down. The same tail.

_Wow. _Laiki frowned. _We could be siblings. Who is this kid? _Of course, Laiki had no intention of asking this. She was still shy, even if she was in pain as well.

Laiki went back to studying the kid who saved her. _He seems so weird…but maybe he's nice._

The kid suddenly glanced at her with a sexy smirk placed easily on his face. "You like what you see?'

Laiki immediately looked away, her face burning flames. She suddenly wished she could get away from this guy and be home under her blankets. _Why did I let him see me stare? So stupid!_

Laiki was faced with even more horror as the kid started talking to her, as if she had given him an invitation just by staring at him.

"So…you alright?" He spoke oddly, like it was weird for him to say these things.

Laiki blushed even more, hoping the bruising and swelling on her face hid it. He glanced at her, waiting.

_Oh crap he wants me to answer? How can I tell this kid that I'm grateful he saved me but I don't want him to speak to me at all?_

Laiki eventually answered with a quick nod of her head. He smiled, laughter in his eyes.

"Don't talk much huh?"

Laiki repeated her head bob.

The kid sighed. "Well…this is boring. Ah here we are."

Laiki glanced through her half-lidded eyes to see a tower door. She suddenly found she wasn't sure where she was going or whether or not she wanted to be going anywhere with this kid.

As he opened the tower door with the hand not holding her up, Laiki pulled away from him, suddenly struck with the realization that she had just been very badly hurt, and was with a stranger taking her to a creepy looking tower. He could hurt her even worse. After all, why else would this guy waste his time with her?

Her "hero" saw her struggle against him and immediately let her go. Laiki tumbled out of his grip and began to fall over the tower railing. A terrified squeak bubbled up before a hand snatched her by the hood of her sweatshirt and yanked her back. She gasped as his hand closed around the arm those creeps had cut with a knife. A whimper escaped her lips. He instantly released, staring down at the blood smear on his palm.

"Come on you're a bloody mess, as the British would say. My brother can help you with his gag bag. Just…let me help you."

Laiki stared at him in silent awe. _Gag bag? What in the name of Toontown is a gag bag? _

He took her pause as an okay and whisked her swiftly through the door of the tower.

…

_What a weird chick. _Yakko shook his head. _She hasn't said a word more than her name to me since I saved her. She should at least be grateful. _Yakko glanced at her as he led her into the water tower. _Then again, she's pretty cute. Not Hello Nurse mind you but I'm curious to see what she looks like WITHOUT all the blood and stuff. _

Yakko glanced away before Laiki could catch the feisty expression that would no doubt only terrify her more.

"Welcome to my not- so- humble abode."

…

Laiki felt her jaw drop as she took in the tower. What was obvious to her was that there was no _way_ that the this tower could possibly be this big on the inside. It was like a castle! A castle filled with movie criteria.

There were flyers and movie reels from old 30's cartoons. A cardboard standee of Chuck Norris, a giant signed poster of Mel Gibson with a restraining order pinned on the corner covered in lipstick kisses, a bugs bunny telephone(the old spin dial kind), and so many PROPS!

Laiki saw a rollercoaster cart go flying by as she stared and behind the cart stood Mount Everest! Climbing the mountain was a purple circus monkey.

"That's Hernando, our butler." Yakko nodded towards the monkey. Laiki shook her head. _I'm dreaming. _

"So…you like? It's not much…." Yakko batted his eyes with fake modesty.

Laiki opened and closed her eyes, her mouth still agape.

Yakko took a megaphone from his back pocket. "WARNER MEETING! EVERYONE ASSEMBLE!"

Laiki looked around, curious to see who else could live here.

"Hi!" A voice piped behind her. Laiki jumped and looked around. A kid, about half a head shorter than her, stood smiling, his unusually long tongue sticking out of his mouth at a funny angle. He had a red hat and a baggy blue shirt.

"Um…this is probably the first time I've ever said this but….helloooo beat up nurse? What happened?"

Yakko put a hand on Laiki's shoulder. "I found her getting attacked by these thugs outside."

"How come?" A squeaky voice piped up.

Laiki turned around at the sound of a new voice. A little girl with a flower tied into her ears and a pink skirt stood with a curious look on her face.

Laiki just shrugged, realizing the question was for her. _This is all so CRAZY!_

The girl looked Laiki up and down, studying her. Laiki squirmed under the stare, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well…we'll get you fixed up. In the mean time…""I'm Yakko."

"I'm Wakko."

"And I'M cute!"An elbow to the ribs and a few grumbled words later, Laiki learned her name was Dot.

Yakko smiled. "We're the Warner sibs! And you are…Laiki right?"

Laiki took a deep breath, knowing it was time to say something. "Y-yes."

Yakko put a hand to his heart. "Holy stromboli she speaks! Praise the heavens!"

Dot crossed her arms. "Okay so…what happened? It looks to me like Yakko hitched himself a new girl huh?" It was pretty clear she was just teasing her brother but Laiki blushed anyways.

Laiki blushed even more when Yakko dipped her like a graceful dancer. "Helloooo new girl."

_This is getting to weird. I need to leave! _

So as Yakko pulled her back up after a quick laugh and began to tell his brother and sister about his "heroic" ways and how he saved the poor damsel…Laiki crept away toward the tower door. Stepping quickly, Laiki didn't see the ball of fur behind her and she fell on none other than Hernando the butler- monkey. She screamed in shock.

The trio of Warners turned to her with smiles that quickly turned into snickers. Hernando was busy screeching and pulling at Laiki's blue hair in anger.

"Awww he likes you!" Dot laughed.

Wakko pouted. "Hernando never pulls MY hair."

Yakko took Laiki's hand and pulled her up, trying to hide his own laugh. "Okay so what was I doing? Oh yeah! Wakko, do you have some bandages and stuff in your gag bag?"

Wakko gave his brother a silent salute and began to dig through a burlap sack that seemed to come out of thin air. He pulled out a statue of a goat, a gorilla mask, a dolphin, a pogo stick, John Travolta, the cast of Friends, and multiple other objects before pulling out a role of gauze and bandages.

Laiki took them with what she hoped was a grateful look and began to dab at her arm, wincing pathetically.

Dot shook her head. " No this will never do. I'll fix ya up. Come on."

"Oh somebody help us! The beauty queen is in business." the Warner brothers shared a look of mock horror.

Dot glared at them. "Shut up or I'll give you both a dye job and a pair of earrings to match. Boys…"

With that, Dot took Laiki's hand and pulled her toward the direction of the Mel Gibson poster. They walked by, but not without Dot giving the poster a quick kiss and a sigh. "He's my man. If anyone touches him, they die."

Laiki considered telling the little girl that her "man" was not only years older, but an entirely different species. She decided against it. Something about this little pink clad girl made Laiki sure that she was capable of a lot more damage than it appeared she was.

Up ahead, Laiki could see a pink door with the word Dot, scrawled in cursive. A quick tug from her tiny captor was all it took before Laiki was whisked into the world of glitter and pink.

**And….that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it as much as me! Review if you like, hope you enjoy it! Bye!**


	3. Finally! A plot!

**Hi again! I'm back with yet another wonderful chapter of an even more wonderful story. I'd like to give a special thanks to Mistcloud-star for kicking my butt into action and reminding me that I haven't updated this in way too long. I'm sorry for neglecting all my stories but especially this one. Hopefully this next chapter sets the story in action and makes up for such a long wait. Enjoy! **

Second Chance Chapter 3

"Will you just…hold _still_!" Dot growled as she tried, unsuccessfully, to get Laiki to let her put a bow in her hair.

"I-I don't want a makeover. I'm fine!" Laiki tried to stand but was shoved back down into Dot's salon chair, which for the record seemed to be an odd thing for a little girl to have in her bedroom. Laiki was beginning to see just how weird things in this tower were. More than once she had subjected herself to pinching and slapping her face trying to wake up. What else would this place be but a dream?

"I don't care if you want one or not. You need one. And this bow would look so cute in your blue hair." Dot waved a purple sequined bow in front of Laiki's face that resembled something Minnie Mouse might wear on a hot date with Mickey.

Laiki sighed, going back in her mind for what felt like the bazillionth time trying to recall how she got caught up in this mess.

Step one: She was jumped in the studio lot by three creeps which, for the record, she had no idea of who they were or even why they wanted to hurt her.

Step two: One of the Warner kids, the taller most talkative one, saved her and brought her up to his whacked -out water tower filled with insanity and of which was probably a more painful punishment than what she endured before.

Step three: She was then whisked off by a crazy yet cute little Warner who decided to clean her up and glue glitter and bows in her hair.

Laiki had to admit that the cleaning up part was nice. Dot had fixed her up so that the bruises were hardly even there anymore. Laiki even kind of looked good, until Dot decided to 'enhance the effect' as she had put it.

After the fifth time of trying to get away from Dot's sequined disaster, the little Warner stepped back and decided to make a compromise.

"Okay, clearly you don't like bows." Dot rested her hand on her hip. Laiki shook her head quickly.

Dot nodded. "Alright. Then how about we try something else. Just let me make you pretty."

Laiki frowned, still unconvinced until Dot dropped to the ground and began to whimper.

"You don't know what it's like living in this stupid tower with two boys all your life! I-I can't even do anyone's hair because my brothers will get really mad and I get so bored with trying to perfect my already perfect look. I miss out on having friends! Don't you think it's fair that I get to use this one opportunity to be a little girl?" Dot was crying now as she looked up at Laiki, her big onyx eyes shimmering with tears.

Laiki sighed, knowing she was beat, and sat back down to endure Dot's torture. The little girl jumped up with glee, having completely forgotten her previous tear-filled speech and was already styling Laiki's blue tuft of hair, curling her wispy bangs to the front to make her appear more feminine.

"You're gonna look great!"

…

"Alright I'm wicked bored. Is Dot going to finish up anytime soon?" Yakko yawned as he stretched on the couch, his toes curling slightly.

Wakko shrugged. "Not sure. She hasn't had a victim to play dress up with in a long time."

Yakko nodded. "Yep. That poor chick. When she gets out of there, remind me to give her a big ol' traditional Yakko-kiss to make her feel good." He smirked. Wakko snickered.

"Like that would do any good. She'd probably run home crying."

Yakko frowned and chucked a pillow at his younger sib. "Shut up! She'd love it and you know it. No girl can resist this." Yakko flashed a cheeky grin and his classic eyebrow-less, eyebrow wiggle. (Very hard to explain but you all know what I mean)

Just then Dot's voice rang out from her room. "You boys ready to see Laiki?"

"Can we just get on with this? I have a date in 20 minutes!" Wakko shouted. Yakko rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah right!" He threw another pillow at his little brother who laughed and started tossing random objects at his older sib. Both of them were so engrossed with throwing objects that neither of them noticed Dot walk in with Laiki.

Dot looked from Yakko to Wakko then blew a whistle, immediately halting all previous acts of violence. "Have some respect for my new friend!"

Laiki paused on that one. _Friend? Huh. _

Yakko sighed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever sis we were jus-" He turned and stopped dead when he saw Laiki. Wakko looked at his sib frozen in place than saw Laiki and immediately ran into her arms.

"Helloooooo nurse!" He hugged her, little hearts popping up in his eyes. Yakko just shook his head, clearing the dumb look on his face.

"Back off Wakko I saw her first!" He pulled his little brother off of Laiki and then dipped her, smiling slightly. "Well hello there."

Laiki just shook her head, blushing. "Let me go please."

Yakko frowned and immediately released, causing her to fall on her butt. "Oops." He chuckled. "Sorry."

Laiki stood up with a frown and glanced at Dot. "Do you have a mirror?"

Dot pulled a full length mirror from her back pocket, something that completely stunned Laiki, and had her take a look.

Laiki glanced in and immediately felt like running into the nearest closet and hiding in the dark. Her sweatshirt and jeans were gone and replaced with a light green halter top and a blue skirt with some kind of heels that probably had some French name that Laiki couldn't pronounce. Her blue spiky patch of hair between her ears was fixed so her bangs hung and swung to the right and the rest stuck out at interesting angles. Laiki kind of liked the hair but other than that…no.

"Where are my clothes?" Laiki began tugging at the skirt trying to cover her legs. Dot frowned. "Why would you want your other clothes?"

Laiki covered herself. "Because they make me feel better than this!"

Yakko tilted his head. "Yeah I don't think it's her kind of look Dot. Granted she looks hot but I don't think it works for her."

Dot crossed her arms and stormed off, clearly offended. Wakko frowned at Laiki who looked like she was about to cry. "Why don't you just toon- change?"

Laiki frowned. "Toon-change?"

Yakko nodded. "Yeah. You're a toon. You've never toon-changed before?" Laiki just shook her head in awed silence.

Yakko stepped back. "Watch carefully." He then spun in a quick circle and was wearing the same thing as Laiki. "Aren't I pretty?" He smirked then spun again and was back in his khakis and belt.

"You try."

Laiki took a deep breath then spun around wicked fast, accomplishing absolutely nothing except tripping over her heels and falling face down, her face beet red.

Wakko helped her up. "Try thinking about your clothes that you want to wear. Like I'm imagining myself as a super hero!" He toon spun and was now wearing a cape and suit with the letter B on the emblem.

Yakko raised a brow. "B?"

"It stands for burp. I'm super burp!" Wakko belched. Yakko patted his brother's head. "You sure are special little bro. Okay Laiki, you try."

Laiki took a deep breath, imagining her sweat shirt and jeans, then spun wicked fast in a circle. Yakko raised a brow and smirked and Wakko just fell over laughing. Laiki frowned and looked down to see she was wearing her sweatshirt as pants and she still had on the halter top but her pants were on her head.

She stamped her foot in frustration and turned away, tears of humiliation burning in her eyes. Yakko stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't feel bad. I guess for some people it takes practice. You've still got all your clothes on at least."

Wakko was just laughing and Yakko pulled out a roll of duct tape and quickly wrapped it around Wakko's mouth.

"There's a bathroom down the hall to the right. You can go change there." Yakko smiled at Laiki who hesitantly smiled back. _Maybe this one isn't so bad. _

Yakko watched her go and smirked. _I'm gonna have a lot of teaching her this stuff!_

…

"Alright Sniper you know what to do."

Sniper nodded. "Right." He picked the lock to the girl's front door in a matter of seconds before slipping inside. The two other men waited for their companion to return.

Three minutes later, Sniper returned. "She isn't home."

The apparent leader of the group clenched his fists. "Are you sure?"

Sniper nodded, unaffected by his boss's anger. "The place is untouched. I doubt she's been home since we attacked her back at the studio. If anything, she's probably still with the little creep who stopped us."

The Boss nodded slowly. "Yes…probably. But I'm sure soon she'll want to come home and I bet her little friend will be so kind as to escort her. And we'll be waiting." He chuckled. His other, slightly slower henchman blinked.

"What's so funny Boss?"

The Boss glared at him. "Never mind. Let's just go wait out back. If we're lucky, we'll be bringing two toons back to headquarters with us."

**And so the plot begins. Sounds exciting huh? **

_**ZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Ah how nice. You know how it goes, Read, review, enjoy the cookies!*gives cookies to wonderful people* **


	4. Warner antics

** Hey guess who's updating!**

_**Ronald Reagan?**_

_**Cindy Crawford? HELLOOOOOOOO CINDY!**_

**NO! Just…..read okay? *Sighs***

Second Chance Chapter 4

Laiki's POV

Okay so this is a pretty blunt description of what to expect when trying to find the Warners' bathroom.

First of all, when a Warner tells you that the bathroom is "down the hall to the right", the first question you should most definitely ask is WHICH HALL?

I walked out of the living room and was graced with three hallways and at least two dozen doors in each. And not just on the right. On the left there were doors too and they all were different sizes and colors and patterns.

Of course, my first thought is to turn around and go back, right? Oh but of course, the door I had just walked into was gone. Heaven forbid I be able to get out easy.

And so I'm walking down the first hall on the right, my sweatshirt hanging off my hips as pants, my pants on my head, and I carefully pick the first door on the right.

So I've only known these freaks for like, a half an hour, and I can already see that they are the most insane people in the world. It goes without saying that I was a BIT worried about what would pop out at me…

Wakko POV

Me and Yakko were playin' one of my most favorite games of all time: Mess with Dot. Having a baby sister can really stink sometimes, especially when she's so eager to point out how much I stink, but these are the moments that make it all worth wild.

"GIVE ME MY FLOWER!" Dot shrieked as she hopped in between us, an involuntary monkey-in-the-middle.

Yakko was laughing and tossing me her flower pin and I was catching with ease. What can I say? I'm naturally coordinated.

Just as I was about to catch it for the 20th time though, we heard a really loud scream like when we stuffed eels into Miss. Flamiel's desk. I was just about to laugh when Dot gave me and Yakko a really, REALLY mean look.

"You messed with the hallway again DIDN'T you?!" She turned to Yakko. He laughed nervously and if his face could say one word, it would say: Busted.

Yakko POV

Okay….so maybe I wanted to have a little fun. So what? I'm a fun lovin' rascal! Besides, this chick needs to lighten up and have a good laugh every now and again. Of course, Dot nearly went ballistic over it. I don't know what her problem is. We pull stuff like this all the time. I guess apparently it only works if the person isn't a girl. Talk about sexist!

So anyways, Dot grabbed me by the neck, which REALLY hurt, and yanked me down the right hallway and to the door we heard the scream in. I instantly laughed at seeing which door she had gotten herself stuck in.

"Oh god she must be having the time of her life."

Normal POV (confusing ain't it?)

Dot shoved Yakko against the door as Wakko watched on with a jolly and curious expression. Yakko gave her a snarky look and rubbed his neck where she had yanked him before opening the door.

Inside stood a 200-something pound polyester dinosaur, the color of pancakes. And in his arms, was a disheveled and frightened-to-death Laiki, her eyes bugging slightly in a toonish fashion as Baloney hugged the stuffing out of her.

Yakko snickered as Laiki screamed again. "I see you've met the most annoying of all dinosaurs."

Laiki looked at him with a horrified expression as Baloeny giggled.

"Yay! More special friends for me to have special fun with! Are we all set for some golly-icious fun and sing-along songs?!"

Laiki whimpered. "H-help me!" Yakko watched on with a bemused expression.

"Nu uh. What's the magic word…?"

"PLEASE!" she shrieked again. Yakko smirked.

"Actually I was looking for 'Yakko's a sexy wolf' but I guess that works too." He whistled a note and the Warners broke out singing The Anvil Song. Laiki watched them in fascination when suddenly a sky full of anvils dropped onto Baloney's head. He giggled as he was knocked unconscious and Laiki stumbled out of the overweight dino's arms.

"I-I'm going home!" She squeaked as she pulled up her sweatshirt that was slipping off her waist and ran for the door.

Dot gasped in horror and grabbed her arm. "No don't go yet! Please! I'm sorry my brothers are so awful! Apologize!" she glared at her brothers.

Yakko smirked. "Sorry."

Wakko blinked. "Why do I have to say sorry?" Dot hissed.

"Because I SAID SO!"

Laiki looked between the three of them, her hair going in all directions, her clothes in disarray. She was the model picture of what someone who spent a day with the Warners might look like.

"P-please let me go home…."

Yakko sighed, his conscience getting the best of him. "Okay I'm sorry. I just wanted to have some fun. Dot'll fix you up and then how about I show you around the studio, my treat?" He gave her his happiest smile.

Laiki was about to refuse and then for some stupid reason, reconsidered. "Y-you'd show me where all the stars work…?" She whispered.

Wakko grinned. "Better than that! We can show you the stars!"

Laiki looked around, biting her lip nervously. "Well…..okay."

The Warners then danced around her in a circle, throwing confetti to the sky.

**And that's the chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope you review. BYE!**


	5. A friend?

**I'm baaaaack!  
><strong>_**AHHH! NO! RUN!  
><strong>_**Oh shut up and read okay? Thanks.**

Second Chance Chapter 5

"Thanks…..for taking me here…" Laiki smiled shyly at the Warner trio as they led her around the studio, giving waves and blowing kisses to all the stars who were running and screaming.

"Oh it's not a problem. And while we're looking for celebs, we can try to find the jerks that beat ya up." Yakko smiled. Laiki blinked and nodded.

_That's right. I had almost forgotten about those creeps. _She almost started giggling. _Is it possible that these three have the ability to erase one's mind of everything but them, even something as serious as assault?_

Dot looked up at Laiki and smirked as she saw a faint smile on the timid toon's face. _I knew she'd grow to love us, despite my horrible brothers. I can finally have a friend to play tea party with me that won't end up trying to reenact the Boston Tea Party in the process!_

"So Laiki, wanna meet my _favorite_ star?" she stood up on tiptoes and smiled at the blue haired girl who slowly smiled back.

"Well…..alright."

"GREAT!" Dot grabbed her arm and pulled her into a specific set, knowing well the schedules of all rehearsals and filming scenes that Mel Gibson had.

Half an hour later….

Dot skipped out, leaving chaos and destruction in her path. Laiki followed, fiddling with her sweatshirt as she muttered apologies to very angry producers and actors. Mel Gibson himself had fled for the fifteenth time that week, hiding about four miles away where that evil little monkey-clown girl couldn't attack him any further.

Yakko and Wakko meanwhile were leaving the psychiatry building, having been spending a special half an hour with their favorite nurse. "So, did you have fun?" Yakko grinned at Dot then at Laiki who smiled.

"Well I think Dot did…." She looked at Dot who was a puddle on the ground, little hearts popping up around her.

Yakko rolled his eyes as Wakko snickered. "Am I surprised? No. Now, did you see anyone like the guys who beat you up?"

Laiki hesitated, realizing she hadn't even been looking. She was too busy trying to keep up with Dot and trying to clean up the coffee she spilt, the props she shredded, the actor's she angered. It had been kind of fun….in an exhausting, embarrassing kind of way.

"Um….no." she looked down at her furry feet. "I didn't see them."

Yakko put a hand on his chin. "Well…we have a mystery on our hands don't we?" he grinned and Laiki blinked.

"Well I wouldn't say it's a-AHH!" she was cut off as the oldest Warner grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him, grinning. She blushed, SO confused and frankly a bit flustered. _What is with this Warner and learning personal space?!_

"W-what are you doing?!"

"This." Yakko spin dressed them both in matching Sherlock Holmes outfits, complete with hat and pipe which was really just a bubble wand. Laiki blinked as he let her go gently and she looked over at the other two Warners, both of them dressed as Watson to match Sherlock.

Dot scowled. "Hey I wanna be Watson!" she pushed Wakko who frowned, pushing her back.

"Too bad I'm a WAY better Watson!"

Yakko rolled his eyes and grinned at Laiki. "Come on let's go look around while they settle their little argument." He took her hand and led her off. Laiki looked at their hands and sighed. _There's that personal space thing again…._

"Thanks for doing this. You don't have to…" she looked up at him then away. He smirked softly and turned her face so she was looking at him.

"Why do you do that?"

She blinked, her face growing warm again. "D-do what?" she attempted to turn away.

"Look away when you talk to people. It makes me feel like you don't like looking at me. And we both know THAT'S not true." He smirked. "So why do you do it?"

Laiki just shook her head, pulling away. "I-I'm just shy I guess…"

Yakko tilted his head softly then nudged her, grinning. "Well, how about you try NOT being shy?"

Laiki smirked softly, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "I may have to take you up on that…"

They were quiet for a moment then Yakko cleared his throat. "So, what did the creeps look like? Cause it's hard to look for someone when you don't know what they look like in the first place."

Laiki paused and then sighed. "I don't even know. It was dark and they were everywhere. All I know is that there were three at least and one was very tall and another very short." She sighed again and it turned into a yawn which she attempted to stifle. Yakko smiled knowingly.

"You tired?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah….sorry."

"Hey don't be. A day with us is like a 36 hour marathon. How about I take you home and then we can meet up again tomorrow? Say, noon-ish?"

Laiki perked up slightly. "Sure! I mean uh….sounds nice." _God I think I just made a friend…he could be a little less open to touching but….I'm happy._ She smiled at Yakko, shy at first but growing bigger as he turned his goofy grin on her.

"So miss shy, where do you live?" Yakko stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled beside her. Laiki smiled.

"Two blocks this way." She led the way.

Meanwhile…

"Hey boss is she comin' or not? I'm HUNGRY!"

Boss growled impatiently at his cohort. "How can you be hungry?! You've eaten every last morsel in her fridge!" Boss himself was also quite bored. It had been nearly 24 hours and he hadn't seen that blue toon. He was getting impatient.

_But it'll be worth it. The big man's gonna be REAL happy once we get her. All we have to do is wait….._

**I know it's very short but this chapter sets up for something big next chapter. I'm excited! Hope you are too! Thank you for reading and I hope for reviews too!**


End file.
